La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Une petite suite d'OS sur les personnages de Chloé, Maze et Ella. Il y aura certain spoil dans cette suite alors si vous n'avez pas vu les deux premières saisons, passez votre chemin ou regardez-les et revenez lire ensuite ! ENJOY !


_**Ceci est une petite suite d'OS basé sur les personnages de Chloé Decker, Mazikeen Smith et Ella Lopez. Il y aura autant de Chloé / Maze que Chloé / Ella. Je me base sur l'épisode 2x04 pour cet écrit, mais l'histoire se dépeint sur les épisodes 2x04 - 2x06 - 2x08 et peut-être plus à l'avenir. Enjoy ! **_

* * *

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid : **_

Chloé n'était pas du genre jalouse. Elle ne s'attachait qu'à très peu de personnes. Elle ne possédait pas spécialement d'amis. La seule fois où elle s'était véritablement amusée depuis son entrée dans la police était au déclin de ce jour, lors de la soirée fille organisée par Maze. Dans un bar qu'elle connaissait et qui devait également servir à son enquête. Soirée qui avait tourné à la bagarre et à la chasse aux indices, mais qu'elle avait partagée avec trois femmes hors du commun. Toutes plus étranges les unes des autres, mais qui se complétait à la fois.

Linda Martin. Docteur en psychologie. Elle n'apparaissait pas aussi coincée et droite dans ses talons hauts que la blonde le pensait. Elle avait su prendre du bon temps sans retenue, descendant les shots de verre imposé par Maze successivement sans grande difficulté.

Mazikeen Smith. Barman au Lux et bras droit de Lucifer. Chloé avait appris à comprendre la vision de cette mystérieuse femme. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était sérieuse dans ses propos ou si, comme son patron, elle jouait un rôle, mais elle avait aimé l'alchimie qui s'était créée entre elles lors de la bagarre. Elle avait apprécié constituer une parfaite synchronisation avec la diabolique brune.

Ella Lopez. Médecin légiste. Ella avait apporté une touche d'innocence dans leur groupe, un vent de fraîcheur. Dès sa rencontre avec cette jeune femme pleine de charme et amoureuse de la vie elle-même, Chloé comprit qu'elle allait devenir importante. Elle demeurait un savant mélange de tout leur caractère réunit et était celle qui les temporiser le plus. Chloé avait naturellement craqué sur elle.

Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne son attirance pour les deux genres. Même pas à Daniel, le père de sa fille et accessoirement, son équipier dans la police. Le seul qui le savait, malgré elle, était Lucifer, mais à présent, elle pouvait compter trois personnes de plus. Elle n'aimait pas boire, cela la rendait irresponsable et c'est cela qui l'avait conduite à révéler son plus grand secret. Ça et le jeu à boire de Maze.

Néanmoins, elles étaient sur le chemin du retour, déambulant dans les rues de la cité des anges en riant beaucoup trop fort, mais elles s'en fichaient. Elles s'accordaient bien ensemble et Maze semblait s'être beaucoup amusée, même si elle paraissait bien plus sobre que les trois autres femmes. Chloé avait pu le remarquer parce qu'elle-même avait réussi à décuver grâce à la bagarre.

Elles avaient escorté chacune d'elles à pied, chantant et dansant comme si elles n'avaient jamais quitté le bar. Chloé en profita pour parler avec Maze pendant que Linda et Ella se réjouissaient comme des enfants devant elles.

— _**Alors, dis-moi, laquelle te plaît le plus parmi nous ?**_ Demande la démone en arquant un sourcil de curiosité, un large sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

— _**Tu penses vraiment qu'une de vous me plaît ? **_S'amuse la détective en plongeant son regard bleu d'eau dans celui, attrayant, de sa nouvelle amie.

— _**Il y a moi, déjà, mais je plais à tout le monde alors ça ne compte pas, **_réplique Mazikeen totalement sérieuse malgré le petit rictus joueur sur le coin des lèvres.

– _**Tu marques un point, Mademoiselle « Je suis née de la bouche de l'enfer pour torturer les âmes damnés ». **_Se moque légèrement la blonde en tirant la langue à son vis-à-vis qui leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement.

—_** Je ne plaisantais pas. Je suis vraiment née en enfers,**_ se défend Maze en faisant une moue véritablement adorable pour un démon séducteur.

— _**Je te crois, **_avoue Chloé à la plus grande surprise de la brune qui s'arrêta net dans sa marche. _**Une beauté comme toi vient forcément d'un autre monde,**_ termine l'inspecteur avec un sourire enjôleur sous le regard rieur de la démoniaque noiraude.

— _**Tu sais emballer les filles toi dis donc, **_s'exclame-t-elle en poussant amicalement la mère de famille de son épaule. _**Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau ou faut-il que je te tire les verres du nez ? Fais attention, j'étais le meilleur geôlier des enfers,**_ menace faussement le démon avec un élargissement de lèvres sadique accompagnant ses paroles.

— _**Toi et Ella,**_ révèle Chloé sans la moindre hésitation avec un calme olympien. Elle avançait lentement en considérant le jeune médecin légiste d'un air attendri. Ella a un côté attachant et touchant. _**Elle est chaleureuse et pleine d'énergie. Tandis que toi, tu connais les raisons pour lesquelles on peut être attirés par toi, **_s'enquit la mère de Trixie avec un petit sourire amusé, fixant Maze du coin de l'œil.

— J_**e ne savais pas que tu cachais un démon en toi, Chloé, mais j'avoue que j'aime assez cette facette de ta personnalité. Tu devrais l'exprimer un peu plus souvent,**_ affirme la femme venue des enfers avec une sincérité qui touchait la jolie détective.

— _**Tu pourras profiter de cette facette quand tu emménageras avec Trixie et moi,**_ susurre l'inspecteur Decker d'une voix suave alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le quartier de Linda et d'Ella.

Elles étaient encore saoules et elles avaient éclaté de rire en s'apercevant de ce petit détail et avaient salué Maze et Chloé. Alors que la femme psy leur avait fait un vaste signe de la main, Ella était venue réclamer une étreinte, comme à chaque fois.

Si Maze avait grogné en la recevant, elle ne l'avait pas refusé pour autant. Quand ce fut à son tour, Chloé en profita pour faire traîner les choses sous le regard espiègle et complice de la grande noiraude à ses côtés.

— _**J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Chloé. Merci, **_murmure Ella à l'oreille de la blonde. Son souffle provoqua une légère rougeur sur ses joues et Chloé raffermit sa prise sans dire un mot.

La légiste leur accorda un dernier sourire avant de partir bras dessus, bras dessous avec le docteur Linda sous les regards amusés de Mazikeen et de Chloé. Après un instant, Maze prit la jeune femme par le bras, pour continuer leur chemin jusqu'à l'habitation de celle-ci.

— _**Tu veux rester dormir à la maison ?**_ Demande la flic avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, créant une esquisse espiègle chez la barman.

— _**Simplement pour dormir ou plutôt pour finir cette soirée dans un lit juste toi et moi ? **_Suggère le démon en s'avançant d'une manière prédatrice vers la détective qui ne recula pas pour autant. Elle se retrouvait à présent prise au piège entre le mur derrière elle et le corps de Maze devant elle.

— _**Même si ta proposition reste alléchante, Mazikeen, je me dois de la décliner pour ce soir. Je travaille demain, mais peut-être une prochaine fois qui sait, **_murmure Chloé avec sensualité avec un étirement de lèvres semblable à celui de Maze.

— _**Je pense que je vais apprécier vivre chez toi, colocataire. Tu es l'humain le plus intéressant que j'ai rencontré. **_

Sans demander son reste, elle libéra la policière pour entrer dans sa maison. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement, mais la suivit à l'intérieur. Maze se dirigea vers la chambre de Trixie pendant que sa mère prépara le lit dans celle d'amie. Seulement, la démone l'arrêta dans son élan, enveloppant sa taille de ses mains.

Maze aimait séduire et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, envoûtant ses victimes avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques s'il le fallait. Elle le faisait avec les humains en général, mais se l'interdisait avec l'inspecteur Decker. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui plaisait vraiment à Maze. Quelque chose dont la démone n'avait pas encore pris conscience.

Elle comprenait l'attrait de son patron à présent, Chloé se trouvait être une source inépuisable de lumière et malgré ses réticences, elle devait bien s'avouer que la chaleur provenant de la jeune femme lui était bénéfique. Lentement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de la blonde, attrapant ses mains au passage.

La jolie humaine scella leurs doigts à la surprise de la fille des enfers, mais elle n'entreprit rien pour aller plus loin. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Chloé devienne une énième victime de son charme. Une énième conquête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle jouerait son jeu de séduction d'une autre façon. Elle avait néanmoins une rivale dans cette affaire.

Sans relâcher sa prise, la grande brune l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Chloé voulut intervenir, dire quelque chose, imposer ses règles, mais Mazikeen ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, munie d'une lueur apaisante au fond du regard. Elle l'entraîna dans son lit où elles s'allongèrent d'un même mouvement.

— _**Je ne ferais rien ce soir, **_affirme le démon en apercevant l'étincelle de doute dansé dans les iris de Chloé. Elle devait la rassurer, gagner sa confiance et se servir de ses dons au bon moment, mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment en avoir besoin. Chloé lui sourit gentiment, se sentant en sécurité.

Elle succomba au sommeil en quelques minutes sous le regard fasciné de Mazikeen. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de détailler un humain endormi avant. Elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait et partait ensuite. Elle trouvait cette vision hypnotisante et elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Non pas qu'elle avait besoin de toute façon.

* * *

_**Voilà pour cet écrit ! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura encore, nous verrons bien ! **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publications, je publie quand les écrits sont écrits ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
